Lost under the waves
by Coraforlife
Summary: When a new villain makes Cat Noir's dreams turn into real live nightmares and takes control of him, he does something awful to his beloved lady but can't even remember it. Will Ladybug ever be able to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story so I hope you enjoy! I will upload a new chapter twice a week, please review!**

Marinette blinked her eyes open. She was now a Junior in Highschool and still had her responsibilities as Ladybug and her responsibilities as co owner of the bakery. Her life was seriously busy. She'd fallen asleep doing homework.

She walked downstairs, since it was 7:00 pm on a Saturday it was her turn to take bakery duty. She had another shift at 10:00 and a lot of homework to finish.

As she creamed the eggs and butter he thoughts wandered to her many nights spent fighting Acumatized victims with Cat Noir. Then the gorgeous sandy blonde haired teen she was hopelessly in love with. Adrian Agreste was the boy of her dreams.

Tikki her little kwami flew from her bag and landed on Marinette's shoulder. "What are you making-" The little Ladybug was cut off when a roar thundered outside followed by a scream.

"Looks like Hawkmoth is at it again." Sighed Marinette brushing her bluenette hair to the side revealing her miraculous earrings.

"Tikki! Spots on!" She said as she converted into Ladybug. She swung her yo yo up hooking it around a flagpole on top of a roof. She headed toward the source of the noise.

Adrian who had been writing a History paper on the Cold War heard the noise as well and called to his black cat kwami Plagg who was happily munching on some disgusting smelling cheese. He sighed and got up slowly.

"Plagg, claws out!" He said transforming into Cat Noir.

Ladybug arrived at the scene and saw a gigantic black and purple cloud of something that looked like dust. On top of the cloud a large figure stood laughing.

"I AM THE DREAMCATCHER!" He roared. He turned toward a young boy.

"I'll turn your dreams into real live nightmares!" He cackled.

"I see you dreamt about getting a puppy!" He shot a billow of purple smoke toward the boy and a box appeared in front of him.

He tore it open excitedly but instead of a puppy a rabid wolf leaped out and snarled. Ladybug looked over to the side just in time to see Cat Noir jump at The Dreamcatcher. The Dreamcatcher smirked as he looked at the teen's dreams. He sent a billow of swirling dust spiraling toward him.

"Chat!" Yelled Ladybug running over to her sweet partner. He turned toward her and smiled slightly. His bright green eyes began to turn yellow.

"Follow me." He said sprinting down the darkened street. Ladybug looked around in confusion before following swiftly. He stopped in a dark alleyway and began to climb the fire escape toward a room on the top floor. Still confused Ladybug followed more slowly. Once she reached the room she crawled in through the window.

"Why are we here Chat?" She asked. When he turned to look at her she nearly screamed. His once bright green eyes were now a dark orange, almost red. He laughed quietly and walked toward her. She backed up until her back was pressed up against the wall.

"C-chat?" She stuttered nervously he finally stopped inches from her face. His breath was warm and made her neck tingle. He was very close. Too close.

"C-Chat stop!" She said shuddering. Their lips connected as he pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Despite her strong longing to she did not kiss him back. She pushed him away and began spinning her yo yo.

"D-don't do this chat, don't make m-me hu-hurt you." He just laughed menacingly and began kissing down her neck softly nibbling and licking here and there. She could barely hold back the moan threatening to escape her lips. He kissed back up again and nibbled on her earlobe allowing his hands to roam into uncharted territory. This time she could not suppress the groan that spilled through her soft lips. He smiled against her warm neck and nibbled slightly on her collar bone. Her world felt as if it had gone upside down. What was he doing to her. Suddenly she came to her senses.

"Chat stop it!" She said firmly as she began to spin her yo yo quickly. He caught it and flung it across the room far out of her reach. She was beginning to get a bit frantic. She new he was being controlled but it was frightening her.

"Stop!" She exclaimed. He tore her suit away down to her lower waist and once again allowed his hands to roam. Getting more frantic by the second Ladybug called for help.

"Help! Someone please help me!" She yelled. He laid a gloved hand over her mouth and un-clipped her bra pulling off the rest over her suit. He then picked her up and pinned her against the bed. She tried to resist but as his hands roamed moans escaped her lips. It was as if a wave had submerged and completely disoriented her. As hard as she tried to reach the surface she wasn't completely sure in which direction it was.

She didn't realize what had happened until it was over. She placed her feet on his hips and her hands on his shoulders and pushed up sending him sprawling across the room. She jumped up and grabbed her suit pulling it on with lightning speed. She grabbed her yo yo and sprinted to the window disappearing into the night.

She ran through the dark night and stopped as she came to the Acumatized victim. She ran at him from behind and grabbed his bracelet crushing the charm and releasing the acuma.

"Time to de evilize!" She yelled without much feeling still stunned from earlier that night.

Adrian awoke in his cousin's bedroom and walked home confusedly. He couldn't remember anything. Just being surrounded by an abundance of dark purple and then waking up here.

She walked home and as she entered her room what had happened finally hit her. She collapsed to her knees returning to Marinette. Her kwami raced toward her and tried to comfort her beloved miraculous holder. Marinette felt completely numb and in excruciating pain at the same time as she continued to cry into her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Please review!**

The next day Marinette and Adrien both had to go to school. This wasn't a problem for Adrien since he didn't even remember what had happened.

Marinette on the other hand woke up sore everywhere. Especially in one certain area. Her pillow was damp from her crying herself to sleep the previous night. She new it wasn't Chat's fault but every time she closed her eyes she saw his dark orange ones shining in the dark.

She tried to stand up but flinched in pain. Tikki flew over and hugged her sweet miraculous holder's shoulder in an attempt to comfort. Marinette smiled weakly at the little ladybug and stood up gritting her teeth. She couldn't let anyone suspect that anything was up. She walked over to the mirror and noticed she had a bit of a limp. When she lifted her shorts slightly it revealed a large purple bruise and a few cuts.

She walked around until her limp was unnoticeable and got dressed. She walked down the stairs slowly and was greeted by her parents.

"Morning darling!" Called her mother from where she was icing a cake.

"Hello sweetie!" Said her father after handing a customer a box of macaroons.

"Hi" she responded tiredly.

Marinette quickly ate a croissant before grabbing her bag and walking toward school with a quick goodbye to her parents.

"Hey girl!" Alya joined her.

"Hi" she sighed.

"I got some really great footage of Cat Noir last night!" She exclaimed ignoring Marinette's lack of excitement. She pulled out her phone.

"I think Cat Noir can change his eye color or something!" She laughed playing the video. It was the exact scene that kept replaying in Marinette's head.

His eyes turning from bright happy green, to light yellow, to dark gold, to orange almost to red. Marinette shuddered. The breeze felt like his breath against her neck. The willow strands brushing across her face felt like his hand over her mouth.

She began to shake uncontrollably and her eyes grew wide. Once again she was lost under the wave, not sure which way was up.

"Girl! Are you okay?!" Exclaimed Alya finally breaching the spell and bringing Marinette back into the real world.

"Y-yeah s-sorry." She stuttered. Alya looked at her friend skeptically but decided not to press. She'd find out later.

As they arrived in class Adrien took his usual spot next to Chloe and pulled something out of his bag. It was the history paper. Marinette had completely forgotten about doing it. As the teacher called for them to pass up their papers Alya and Adrien both noticed that Marinette didn't have hers. Unfortunately so did Chloe.

"Ms. Nareta! Ms. Nareta!" She yelled.

"Marinette didn't do the paper!" Alya, Adrien and Marinette all sighed. Ms. Nareta turned toward Marinette.

"Is this true?" She asked sternly.

"Yes I-" she was cut off by Adrien.

"No, she did it but I didn't so I asked her to give me hers and being the really nice person she is she gave it to me." He explained quickly.

Alya, Chloe, Marinette, and most of all Ms. Nareta all looked astonished.

"In that case both of you need to go to the principal's office. This is considered cheating."

The two juniors got up and walked out the door. In the hallway Adrien murmured a soft apology.

"Thank you for trying." She responded genuinely as they walked.

When they reached the office they got a stern lecture about cheating and we're both suspended for three days.

Marinette sat in silence as she got a very extended lecture from her parents about cheating and getting suspended. She headed up stairs and began working on all the homework she had to have done Tikki suddenly remembered and reminded Marinette. She had to go on patrol tonight. With Cat Noir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've been updating a lot more than I usually will because I've had a lot more free time but I don't think that will continue becauset it's my birthday today! I'll be busy for the rest of the week so if I don't get another chapter up by next Friday I apologize! Anyway, time to read! Please enjoy and review**

Ladybug ran across rooftops in the dark heading toward her meeting place with Cat Noir. She was late but it took a lot of encouragement from Tikki to get her to come. When she reached the meeting place Chat was already there.

She froze and tried to breath normally. He turned around and grinned. "My Lady." He purred bowing. She couldn't do this. Everything just kept replaying in her head. She couldn't stop it, her shouts echoed in her ears. She began shaking once again. Her breath quickened.

"My Lady? What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I-I can't d-d-do th-this." She forced out.

"Goodbye C-Chat." She stuttered sprinting away into the darkness.

"Ladybug!" He yelled after her. He was so confused. Her eyes had been so haunted and full of fear.

For the next month Marinette tried desparetly to forget about what had happened. She hadn't seen Cat Noir since the patrol night. Most importantly she was eight days late for her period. She had morning sickness and random cravings all the time. Her sense of smell was sharper than ever. Tikki new it, she new it.

Cat Noir looked everywhere for his love but she was no where to be found. He was growing quite worried.

Finally Tikki convinced her to get a test. She picked it up on her way home from school. Once she got home she took it immediately. Not wanting to wait any longer she looked down. Pink. No. Pink meant positive. Marinette was pregnant with Cat Noir's child. And she didn't even know who he was. Right then and there she new she had to tell Chat.

She was getting extremely overwhelmed. She needed some air so she grabbed her purse with Tikki in it and walked outside.

"Follow me" his voice echoed in her ears sending shivers down her spine. It began to replay in her head. His voice was everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Adrien had gone on a walk trying to figure out what was up with Ladybug when he saw Marinette frozen in place. She was shaking and sweating. He walked over. "Marinette?" When she didn't respond he placed is hand gently on her shoulder.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder Marinette jumped and jolted back into the real world. She saw Adrien's kind face smiling at her.

"You okay?" He asked gently. Marinette knew she couldn't lie to him and sighed.

"No not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Sure" she answered sitting down on the curb.

"I have a very close friend who did something awful but he doesn't even know it. I know I need to tell him but I'm not sure how." She sighed

"Actually I'm on the other end of a similar situation, a girl I'm friends with seems very upset with me but I have no idea why. I just wish she'd tell me so I could fix it." Sighed Adrien

"No one can fix this" murmured Marinette.

"Don't underestimate. We can fix a lot of problems probably including yours." He laughed

Marinette began to cry silently as she shook her head.

"I'm pregnant!" She sobbed dropping her face into her hands.

Adrien felt like he had been kicked in the gut. His mouth dropped open as he stared at his friend. For some reason it felt like something was broken. He finally came to his senses and lifted her head onto his shoulder, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"I will always be there to support you keep that in mind." He murmured softly.

The two friends talked for quite a long time. Not about Marinette's situation but about other things.

By the time Adrien walked Marinette home it was dark out. Her thoughts for the first time in the past six weeks were not about what had happened. She was actually happy.

When she walked in the door to the bakery she saw her parents sitting at a table. They most certainly did not look happy.

"Where have you been?" Asked her father gruffly.

"I went on a walk and met Adrien." She answered her smile fading.

"Come and sit down." Said her mother softly gesturing to the chair across from them. Marinette slowly sat down getting a bit nervous. Her dad looked angry and stern while her mother looked sad and disappointed.

"Honey…. I was emptied get your garbage can today when I found this." Her mother murmured setting Marinette's pregnancy test down on the table. Marinette's eyes grew wide and her hands cold.

"I'm not angry but I need you to answer me honestly. Are you pregnant?" Marinette knew she couldn't hide it and maybe having her parents know would help with the stress. She nodded weakly as small tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Did you want it to happen?" Asked her father softly. She could tell them the "truth.

"Yes" she murmured feebly. Her father's expression relaxed as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Honey you need to use protection." Her mother said gently. Marinette nodded again looking at her knees.

"But I also want you to know that we will be there for you no matter what happens." She added.

"That Adrien boy, is he the father?" Asked Tom. Marinette shook her head wishing he was.

"Who is the father?" He pressed

You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She responded.

"Try us" her mother interjected

"The father is Cat Noir." She said quietly.

Both her parents looked surprised but neither said anything as Marinette walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

The next day she was supposed to be patrolling with Chat. She would tell him then.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I've been late posting this! I've been super busy lately and I'll try to post a new one by next Friday or Saturday! Enjoy and reveiw!**

"Marinette!" Her teacher snapped again. Marinette had been in another universe all day.

As she snapped out of the trance she realized the bell and rung. She was the only one left in class.

"Do you need something?" Asked her teacher. When Marinette shook her head she began to grab her stuff.

Marinette walked through the halls distractedly trying to figure out how to tell Cat Noir. And more importantly how would he respond?

As she walked into the bakery her parents glanced up from baking.

"Hello" her mother called.

"Hi" she responded distantly.

As she stood there the smell of vanilla made her stomach turn and she ran to the bathroom vomiting. She was not enjoying the sharpened sense of smell part of her pregnancy.

Her parents sighed worriedly and stared after their daughter.

As night fell Marinette became more and more anxious. How on earth would she be able to tell Cat Noir. Sh sighed and turned to Tikki.

"Tikki, spots on" she said transforming into Ladybug. She had missed the feeling of the soft material and the slight weight of her yo yo in her hip.

She climbed out onto her roof in the cool evening air and began making her way to her meeting place with Chat hoping he would be there.

Chat was sitting in the rooftop where he and Ladybug usually met as he had been every night for the past seven weeks. She had completely stopped coming yet he waited for hours every night hoping, wishing she would come.

When she stopped on the dark rooftop Chat was sitting with his back to her. He heard her footsteps and turned surprise lighting his gaze.

"L- Ladybug!" He exclaimed scrambling to his feet.

Ladybug looked at her feet and breathed slowly.

"Where have you been?" He asked nervously

She sighed and began to speak.

"The night that we fought the Dreamcatcher he.. Well do you dream about….. Being.. With me?" She asked softly

"Yes of course! You are the-" Ladybug cut him off.

"Well he.. Made your dreams turn into a nightmare,... And you…..forced...me….." She couldn't contain her soft sobs anymore as she practically fell to the ground hugging her knees.

Cat Noir stood completely stunned. It was as if his world collapsed around him and he was left with dark. Nothing but black. It all made sense but… How, how could he have done this?! He felt so so angry at himself. Then he looked down and saw the love of his life on the ground sobbing and he sat down next to her. A warm drop fell to his hand. He hadn't realized it but he was crying

"I-I I'm so so s-sorry" he whimpered gently laying his hand on her shoulder.

Ladybug wiped her eyes and looked at the depressed Chat.

"T-there's m-more" she choked out between sobs.

"I-I'm pregnant" she sobbed.

Cat Noir's eyes widened and his mouth went dry. What?! He was going to be a father?! Then realization dawned on him. HE was the boy who had done something awful but not known it. HE was the one she was in love with.

"M-Marinette?" He stuttered in shock

Ladybug's eyes flew open. He knew. How did he know?

"H-how did you kn-know?" She asked with wide eyes.

"You told me, last week" he exclaimed. He was such an idiot. The girl he completely ignored was the love of his life.

Marinette was confused. She hadn't told anyone except her parents and…..

"Adrien?!" She gasped. He nodded slowly

"B-but I've completely ignored you because I was in love with… You!" She gaped

"And I've completely ignored you because I was in love with you!" He added

As the two sat in silence thinking, the thoughts of why she had come here I the first place came flooding back to them.

"I I have to go. I'll see you around" Ladybug murmured disappearing into the night.

Adrien looked after her but decided to let her go. He went back home to process everything and it hit him again. What kind of monster was he?

He fell onto his bed transforming back into Adrien. His soft sobs were muffled by his pillow but definitely still there. Plagg looked down at him with sadness.

In his opinion Marinette needed him more than ever before, and he needed her. Yet they refused to be there for each other. He needed to talk to Tikki.

Tikki meanwhile was thinking the same thing. But for a much more important reason.

Once Marinette had fallen asleep she snuck out of the window and flew as quickly as she could over to Adrien's house.

She peeked in and saw Adrien asleep and Plagg pacing. She knocked on the window and shivered in the cool October air.

Plagg spotted her and raced over to let her in.

"Tikki? What are you doing here?" He whispered.

Tikki buzzed in and wiped her eyes. She had been crying.

"How is Adrien?" She asked quietly.

Plagg shook his head sadly.

"Bad. He barely eats and sleeps three or less hours a night. His dad is getting worried as am I. What about Marinette?" He asked grimly.

"Oh she's doing okay" Exclaimed Tikki with false enthusiasm.

Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Tikki." He murmured sadly.

Tikki sighed and began again.

"Terrible, she doesn't eat near enough, throws up all the time. She cries herself to sleep every night but acts fine around her parents and friends. She needs someone but refuses to get help. It breaks my heart you know, hearing her muffled sobs night after night for hours. She could never tell Adrien because she knows it would destroy him." She finished with tears in her eyes.

Plagg nodded sadly and squeezed her hand.

Tikki looked at him suddenly serious.

"What I really came here for is to talk to you…."

HPlagg nodded and listened silently.

"Well since Marinette got pregnant when she was Ladybug… I'm pregnant" she said softly.

Plagg was at a loss for words.

"I think… Marinette's baby is supposed to have a miraculous and… My baby is their kwami."


End file.
